valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodhound (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = Every Man's best friend | Family = Bloodshot / Ray Garrison Magic Jessie | Affiliations = Bloodshot Squad | Creators = Jim Shooter (Original) Fred Pierce (Original) Ernie Colon (Original) (BOD) (BOD) (BSRB) (BSRB) (BSRB) | First = Original: ( ) BOD: ( ) BSRB: ( ) | Last = }} Bloodhound is Magic and Ray Garrison's pet dog and a member of the Bloodshot Squad. Bloodhound is one of Project Rising Spirit's more recent attempt at experimenting with animals and the smartest dog around. Like Bloodshot, Bloodhound is infused with nanites inside his bloodstream. History Bloodhound was genetically modified, alongside 4 other dogs, to be the ultimate weapon. Immune to pain, lungs rebuilt to be able to breathe gas, and able to be healed with electricity, the 5 dogs were used in a handful of battles during World War I's trench warfare. However, after a rescue mission gone wrong left all 4 of the other dogs and their creator dead, Bloodhound became the last of his kind. Bloodshot finds Bloodhound alongside the Bloodshot Squad when he wakes up on Bloodshot Island, a secret testing facility of Project Rising Spirit. Together they fight Project Rising Spirit's newest and most deadly weapon, Deathmate, and eventually find a way to escape the prison island. Bloodhound has been with Bloodshot and Magic ever since. When Bloodshot and Bloodhound are sent on a mission to the 41st Century by Baron Samedi, the loa Nyaxia rides Bloodhound and lets him speak real words. Personality * Bloodhound is fiercely loyal to his family (the Garrisons), and will hesitate at nothing to save those he cares for. Powers and Abilities *'Nanite Enhancements' **'Heightened Intelligence': Bloodhound has demonstrated many times he is smarter than the average dog. **'Decelerated Aging': Despite being born before the first World War, Bloodhound is still a healthy dog. Equipment * Besides his nanites and his dog tag (a red circle), Bloodhound has no special equipment (he's a dog, after all). Notes *Bloodhound first appeared in as a basset hound and member of the Beast Brigade. The character was picked up again by Jeff Lemire in before he would become a regular companion of Bloodshot beginning with . Lemire also changed the dog's race to white shepherd dog. Appearances Gallery Book of Death Vol 1 1 001 Bloodhound.jpg|'Bloodhound's 1st re-appearance' in by Robert Gill Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 5 001 Blood Bank.jpg|'Bloodhound's 2nd re-appearance' in by Raul Allen & Patricia Martin File:Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 14 001 Bloodhound.jpg|'Bloodhound's 3rd re-appearance' in by Mico Suayan Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 14 002 Bloodhound.jpg|'Bloodhound' by Mico Suayan Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 16 001 Bloodhound.jpg|'Bloodhound' in by Mico Suayan Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 16 002 Bloodhound.jpg|'Bloodhound' by Mico Suayan Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 17 Bloodhound.jpg|'Bloodhound' in by Mico Suayan BSS Bloodhound CloseUp.jpg|'Bloodhound' in by Lewis LaRosa BSS 002 Magic and co.jpg|'Magic, Jessie & Bloodhound' in by Lewis LaRosa BSS 009 006.jpg|'Bloodhound' in by Renato Guedes Bloodhound Bloodshot Salvation Vol 1 12 001.jpg|'Bloodhound' in by Doug Braithwaite Quotes References External links Category:Regeneration Category:Loa-Bonded Category:Empowered by Nanites Category:Project Rising Spirit members Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Dogs